Coal bag
|name = Coal bag |image = |release = 15 May 2014 |update = Coal & gem bags and Attack options |members = Yes |quest = No |tradeable = No |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 60 |low = 40 |destroy = You will have to buy another coal bag from Prospector Percy. |store = 100 |currency = Golden nuggets |seller = Prospector Percy's Nugget Shop |examine = You can carry coal in here. |weight = 10 }} The coal bag is a reward purchasable from Prospector Percy's Nugget Shop for 100 golden nuggets. Only one coal bag may be in the player's possession at any time. The coal bag holds up to 27 pieces of coal (36 if a smithing cape is equipped). When smelting or superheating, coal in the bag will be used after the coal in the inventory. It is refillable just like the rune essence pouch, though it does not degrade. This item cannot be traded or dropped but it can be destroyed. The bag must be empty to be destroyed; otherwise, the player receives a notification regarding the coal still left inside the bag. Mined coal is not automatically stored into the bag. Instead, players must manually use a coal on the bag. When coal in the player's inventory is used on it, all pieces of coal (up to 27) are deposited into the bag. Those trying to complete the Falador Hard Diary may wish to save their gold nuggets until they obtain 180, complete the task, and then get 80% of their nuggets refunded by turning in the outfit. You can sell your coal bag back to Percy, returning 80% of its original cost. Uses This bag provides an additional 27 coal slots and is useful for both mining and smithing as it allows players to increase coal ores carried per trip. It doubles the amount of bars per inventory you can have. The first column identifies the type of bar to be made. The second indicates how many pieces of coal should be in each bag. The third represents how many of the primary ore (Iron, Mithril, Adamant, Runite) is required. The fourth column represents how many free inventory slots remain. The fifth column shows how many bars are produced. The last column indicates the experience received from smelting a full load (including coal in the coal bag) of that ore. Blast Furnace (starting with an empty inventory) Other Furnaces (starting with an empty inventory) *To make the most use of inventory space the ores should be mixed instead of using just the one type of ore. In example: taking 27 + 20 coal, 6 adamantite ore and 1 mithril ore that way there would be no empty space. This method however takes more clicking. Superheat Ores (start with nature runes and a fire staff equipped) WARNING Attempting to use alchemy on the coal bag while having coal inside will convert it, regardless of the fact that using the destroy option does not work.